


Recon

by ecotone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, liminal spaces in the form of 24 hour diners, the countryside is boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecotone/pseuds/ecotone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widow greets her, as she usually does, with a bullet between the eyes.</p>
<p>==</p>
<p>Tracer gets bored, sneaks out, and grabs dinner with the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recon

Rural Texas in the summer is about the _last_ place Lena wants to be.

_It’s not all bad, Lena,_ she thinks to herself, draped over a couch in some ratty safe house. _You’ve had worse over the years_. 'Worse', as it usually did, referred to the Slipstream Incident, though at least being lost in time had been something to do.

_Positive thoughts, gal. At least you can touch the couch._

“Ugh,” she groans, ‘positive thoughts’ all but thrown out the window. “Why did we _all_ have to ship out here? The lead isn’t even confirmed! It could just be somebody screwing with us.”

“Winston’s orders,” Jesse drawls from the counter, nursing a glass of sweet tea. “‘Sides, Talon’s involved. Aren’t you always chomping at the bit to get ahold of Widowmaker?"

“No,” Tracer replies, though it’s too quick to be causal. “And I wouldn’t willingly camp out in the desert for the _Queen_. Why aren’t we at Grand Mesa, anyways? At least that base has AC!”

“Oh, the heat ain’t that bad,” Jesse says easily. “Mesa’s too far off, anyways. Since we’re dealing with Deadlock and Talon both, Winston wanted us as close as possible to where they’re hiding out.”

“Wonderful,” she sighs, melting further into the couch. “It’s sweltering, though, no matter what you think.” She reaches for the bottle of water she’d left on the coffee table earlier, though by now it’s gotten uncomfortably warm. McCree laughs when he sees her glaring at the half-empty bottle, but grabs her a new one from the fridge and tosses it to her. She catches it easily, twists the cap off, and drains half of it in one go. Jesse whistles.

“Dang, girl, guess you weren’t kidding about it being hot. I think Angela’s setup downstairs has a few fans, if you wanna go cool down in there.”

“Cheers,” Tracer says, rolling off the couch. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she’s gone, leaving a trail of blue in her wake.

Behind her, Jesse shakes his head, grinning. Some things never stop being a surprise.

 

If Winston’s right, there’s still half a week before Deadlock and Talon meet up. In true Overwatch fashion, Tracer expects to spend most this time bored out of her mind. She’d shacked up in the makeshift medbay for a few hours, trying to soak up the cool air, but Angela had chased her out eventually, saying something about being productive.

Sighing, she pulls out her phone, scrolling through her contacts. Almost everyone that’s in the safehouse is online- she's not the only one looking for something to do, then. She shoots off a quick text to Hana, staring up at the ceiling as she waits for a reply.

**19:46 [LENA]:** hey! are u streaming tonight? theres nothing to do out here!!

**19:50 [HANA]:** sorry dude, can’t (∩︵∩)  
**19:51 [HANA]:** wifi sucks out here rip

**19:56 [LENA]:** yea i thought u might say that :-(  
**19:57 [LENA]:** thx anyways!! i'll find something to do hopefully

**20:02 [HANA]:** id say movie night but a) i think the only things playing are jesse’s cowboy movies and b) last time i went in there i think fareeha and satya were making out

**20:03 [LENA]:** LMAO  
**20:03 [LENA]:** wait i have an idea  
**20:05 [LENA]:** thank u hana ❤️  
**20:06 [LENA]:** if 76 asks where I’m at just say i’m scouting ok?? thx again

**20:11 [HANA]:** wait what r u doing???  
**20:15 [HANA]:** ok whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**20:17 [HANA]:** if u die make sure to take pictures lol

 

**20:07 [LENA]:** so i heard u might be in the middle of nowhere, TX  
**20:08 [LENA]:** wanna hang out? :-)

**20:09 [WIDOWMAKER]:** You have two minutes two explain who you are and how you got this number.

**20:09 [LENA]:** JESUS love  
**20:09 [LENA]:** it's lena!!! tracer!!!  
**20:10 [LENA]:** i'm bored outta my mind and i asked athena if ur old comm was still active and she said it was  
**20:11 [LENA]:** don’t kill me?? please??

**20:37 [WIDOWMAKER]:** Why would I 'hang out' with you?

**20:38 [LENA]:** cause theres nothing to do out here!!! and do u rlly want to hang out with reaper all day

**20:40 [WIDOWMAKER]:** fine.

**20:42 [LENA]:** :-)  
**20:44 [LENA]:** theres a roof with our names on it

 

Widow greets her, as she usually does, with a bullet between the eyes.

Tracer laughs, recalling right before her skull shatters. It’s more of a game than a threat, at this point; she can react quick enough that she’s never in any real danger, and Widow never makes any real effort to get the drop on her.

Since Overwatch got the gang back together, they’ve met numerous times. They can never quite land a hit on each other, though, always dancing out of each other’s reach. While Jack and Gabe constantly chase after one another, angry and bitter and out to hurt, Lena likes to have fun.

She’s friends with Widowmaker, by now. She hopes so, at least- with how many times they’ve tried to kill each other, they’re either friends or enemies, and Tracer really doesn’t want to get on a sniper's bad side.

“Hello to you too, love,” she laughs. Widowmaker smiles thinly at her, eyes hidden by her thick visor. She’s in a good mood, then- by now, Tracer’s learned that her bad moods involve a lot less smiling and a lot more sniper fire. She can see the outline of Widow's face in the sunlight, still; even though it’s getting late, the sun hasn’t completely set, summer stretching the day out until nine o'clock.

"What's a girl like you doing all the way out here, love?" Tracer asks, grinning and tipping two fingers in her usual salute. "Not much to do in the middle of the country."

"I could ask you the same question," Widow replies, tapping her visor. The lights fade, pieces slide off her eyes smoothly. Her odd gold eyes catch the fading sunlight. "Brits don't exactly enjoy the summer heat, _non_?"

"Very sneaky." Tracer laughs. She swings an arm around Widowmaker's shoulders, though she has to stretch to do it. "Sadly, I'm not up for giving out Overwatch secrets. However," she adds, putting on her best puppy-eyes, "if a certain purple lady wanted to tip me off on where I could find somethin' called _Talon_..."

Widowmaker sighs, settling her gun on her shoulder. "The meeting with Deadlock is a ruse. Talon is looking to recruit, and Reaper thinks that this hole in the ground is a good place to find new members."

Tracer blinks, surprised. She takes her goggles off, rubs at her eyes. "Aw, hell," she says, bubbly exterior slipping dangerously. “Recruitment? Jesse'll love that."

"The cowboy?" Widow asks. "He will not, but he'll live. For now, at least.” At that, Tracer slumps over, using the arm she has around Widow’s neck for balance. Widowmaker leans over uncomfortably, trying to keep them both upright.

"Oh, apologies," she says. "It's not the time, I suppose."

"Nah, love, it's alright," Tracer sighs. “I just don't feel like dealing with all this right now. You sure you're not up for defecting?"

"I'm afraid I cannot," Widow says. "Not right now, at least. I do have a job, just as you do."

"Aw. Gonna shoot me?" Tracer snorts, carefully filing that _not right now, at least_ away for later. "Gimme a heads up before you do, please. I can't blink off if I'm dead."

"Snipers don't give their victims a warning, _chérie_."

“Yeah, yeah. So long as you aren’t killing me, wanna go grab a bite? I haven’t eaten in ages. Time travel requires a lot of energy, you know.”

“And if Reaper calls me and demands to know where I am?” Widow asks, though she’s already climbing off of the roof. “What do I say to him?”

“Just say you’re doing recon.” Tracer shrugs, appearing on the ground in a flash of blue. She smiles, her goggles still hanging around her neck. “Works for me.”

 

They end up in a diner.

It’s a ratty place, and the florescent lighting is giving Lena a headache, but the food is decent enough. She’d thrown on a too-big sweatshirt she’d nicked from Jesse before she’d left, figuring the giant glowing machine on her chest wasn’t great for keeping a low profile. Across the table, Widow has her hair down, and her usually bright outfit’s been replaced with dark jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. She’s still _blue_ , but she’s a lot less conspicuous when she’s not decked out in lavender spandex and toting a sniper rifle.

“Why don’t you just wear that every day?” Tracer asks through a mouthful of ham. “Seems like it’d be better for sniping, anyways. And more comfy. How _do_ you run around in heels all day?”

Widow shrugs, poking at the salad on her plate with a fork. It’s a sad thing, mostly lettuce with a few onions and peppers thrown in. “It’s expected of me, I suppose. Talon loves their ridiculous outfits."

Lena giggles. “Apparently. You and Reaper look like you belong in some third-rate death metal band."

Widowmaker smiles at that, reaching for the basket of rolls sitting in the middle of the table. Tracer finishes off her plate and grabs a biscuit. On the table, her comm buzzes, shaking their plates. She checks her messages; someone finally got worried enough to text her, then. She supposes she's flattered, if only because everyone waiting this long to text meant they assumed she could hold out against Widowmaker for several hours before needing any help.

**21:55 [JESSE]:** you alright? winston called and said u hadn’t checked in and hana said you “might be dead"

She snorts, tapping back a response as quickly as she can while still eating her fries.

**21:59 [LENA]:** i’m fine!!! just grabbing a late dinner w/ a certain sniper ;-)

**22:02 [JESSE]:** widowmaker?  
**22:03 [JESSE]:** I'm guessing you haven’t been kidnapped, considering ur still texting me

**22:05 [LENA]:** LOL no i’m fine, just getting dinner  
**22:06 [LENA]:** and how do u know I’m not just chilling with hanzo??? :-P

**22:08 [JESSE]: [IMG_22_07]** cause he’s right here  
**22:09 [JESSE]:** also when have you two hung out, ever

**22:09 [LENA]:** fair enough i guess  
**22:10 [LENA]:** well i’m fine!!! won’t interrupt u two lol see u later

Widowmaker raises an eyebrow at her from across the table. “I assume someone finally noticed you were away?”

Tracer grins, setting her phone back down. “Nah, I told Hana I was leaving for a bit before I dashed. Jesse just wanted to make sure I wasn’t lying in a ditch somewhere.”

At that, Widow clucks her tongue, taking a sip of her water. “It’s been quite a while since you left. Surely, if that was my intention, it would be far too late for you.”

“Yeah, maybe. It’s not, though! So I’m fine. Wanna get dessert? All we’ve got back at base is rocky road, and I’m suffering.”

“Talon bases do not keep sweets, as far as I am aware.”

Lena makes a face, grabbing her menu. “I’m never getting kidnapped by Talon, then,” she says. “How do you people _live?_ ”

“If you recall, many of us are not exactly _alive._ ” Widow rolls her eyes. “Do what you wish; I will not stop you. Nothing important is happening at the Talon Headquarters, anyways.”

 

It’s nearly midnight before she gets back to the base.

Jack nearly tackles her as she walks through the door, demanding to know what she was doing, if she was hurt, who she was with, and a million other questions she’s heard hundreds of times before. She just laughs, assures him that she’s _fine, Jack, honestly_. By the time she flops onto her bed she’s ready to pass out. She’s still wearing the clothes she’d left the base in, but they’re comfortable enough that she can’t bring herself to care.

**23:54 [LENA]:** night, love!! :-)

**00:12 [WIDOWMAKER]:** bonne nuit.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for this fandom! have some lesbians
> 
> comments are appreciated, as always! thank you for reading <3


End file.
